The Two Problems
by ZezulaTron
Summary: Ymir is living with twins - Christa and Historia. They are her best friends but both of them have a huge crush on her. The blondes are trying to seduce her no matter what. Ymir is very restrained, but one day she just can't resist them. Contains Futa-Ymir and Christa and Historia as two different people. One-shot, smut.


**Authors note **: My first story ^^ I feel kinda wreid 'cause it's porn... Nah, I'm really happy xD Also it's my first fanfic I didn't write in my native language, first lesbian-sex-scene and first futanari scene I wrote in my life. So yeah, I'd be really glad if someone could point out my mistakes. I'm okay with every form of criticism. I just want to learn how to write better stories.

**Warning** this story contains futa-Ymir. If you don't like it, don't read it. It also contains Christa and Historia as two different people so if you're not okay with it, don't read it either.

* * *

Ymir shut the door of her car and sat on a driver seat. She turned on the engine and started her ride. She didn't want to but she had to. She had to cool down after another fight in home. It was happening to often lately. That damn problem… or rather two problems. She was living with Christa and Historia and both of them had a crush on Ymir. It was so annoying. Every time Ymir got back home from the university they tried to seduce her, each on her own way. Christa was so damn cute, polite and innocent that Ymir's heart couldn't do anything but melt. But Historia… she was persistent and always got what she wanted. Besides she was so sexy and she knew it.

The thought of returning to this hell wasn't conforming at all. They were Ymir's best friends and she would feel guilty if she chose one of them. But they were insisting more and more. The worst part was that she couldn't resist. Well, kissing and touching were a daily routine but Ymir was afraid they were hitting on something more than that… Anyway, she had to return to home, it was getting dark. Watching the streets she came to the conclusion that everything was quiet and peaceful. Too peaceful. Ymir felt it was the calm before the storm.

She parked the car in a place where it was earlier. She came to the door taking slow, long steps and rang a doorbell. She heard "I'm coming!" but wasn't sure which of the twins said it. A little blonde opened the door and Ymir recognized it was Christa because she was smiling wide and her hair were loosed. _"Welcome back"_ she said and closed the door behind Ymir as she walked into their home. The brunette took of her shoes and jacket. Then she saw Historia joining to Christa. _"Good evening, Ymir"_ the taller girl nodded and looked at the girls with confusion. What they were about to do?

"_Okay, you two. What's the matter?"_ she asked curiously. _"We just wanted to apologize…"_ started Historia and then Christa said _"Because we didn't want to make you upset"_. Ymir watched them for a minute, then smiled and said _"It's alright, you know I can't be mad at you"_. They hugged and went to eat a supper. After the meal they've watched some TV and eventually Ymir felt tired after all day working at the university. She excused the twins and went upstairs to take a shower. She stepped into her bedroom and headed to the bathroom which was connected with that room.

Now she had a little time for herself. She unzipped her jeans and dropped them to her knees. Then she released her hard member from boxers. Thanks god neither of girls has noticed a growing bulge when they were sitting in the living room. But damn… all this time Christa and Historia were clinging to both sides of Ymir, occasionally whispering something to her ear, touching her torso or running hands through her thighs. And then her body reacted in that way. Normally, she wouldn't do that but today she couldn't resist.

She knew she shouldn't think of them in _that_ way but her needs were stronger than her. She wrapped her large hand around swollen organ and stroked it slowly. Wow, it felt good. She hadn't done it for a while. It was more pleasurable than she remembered. She closed her eyes and tones of thoughts flooded her mind. _The little blonde taking it in her small hands and stroking it… or maybe licking it and giving you a blowjob? Or being inside of her, thrusting in her. She had to be so tight, deliciously tight. Her breasts would bounce with every thrust and she would be moaning, no, screaming only your name "Y-Ymir! Ymir!"_

"_Ymir! Do you have any…´oh"_ Holy shit no way. Christa was standing at the bathroom door. Their faces immediately went red and the brunette covered her member quickly putting it into boxers again. _"For the goodness sake, Christa! Have you ever heard of knocking?" _ The smaller girl mumbled _"I-I'm sorry… I j-just wanted to… What did I? I-I forgot… I'm s-sorry!" _ All the time she was staring right at the obvious bulge in Ymir's pants. Ymir was totally ashamed and she didn't manage to response. Surprisingly, the blonde came closer to Ymir and kneeled in front of her. The taller girl's back touched the wall, she had nowhere to run.

Christa touched the stretched material of Ymir's boxers and said quietly _"You were thinking about us, about me and Historia, weren't you?"_ She was still too embarrassed to answer, so she just nodded. Christa pulled out Ymir's erection and it sprung proudly in front of her face. _"I want you to think only about me, you know? Even when you… touch yourself. But I can do it for you"_ she raised her head to look into Ymir's eyes with big, blue, innocent orbs and asked _"May I?" _The brunette swallowed loudly. She couldn't come up with any answer. She wanted it so badly but she knew she shouldn't agree.

Unfortunately, Ymir didn't get enough time to think about it because Christa was too impatient. The little blonde wrapped her small hand around Ymir's penis and stroked it experimentally. The taller girl groaned in lust. Christa took it as an encouragement and started stroking slowly and painfully. So it happened. And it was too late to stop that. Minutes were passing slowly and where Ymir felt she was coming close, Christa suddenly released the brunette's shaft from her grip.

The blonde started staring at the erect member again. When Ymir realized she wasn't going to continue she felt so frustrated that she wanted to cry out loud. Damn, she was so close that it hurt. But suddenly Christa whispered _"C-can I taste it?"_ Ymir nodded but deep in her mind she was so thankful to her that she wanted to bow and kiss her feet. The smaller girl took the swollen organ in her hands again and gave it a short lick. Now, that was something.

Eventually, after some longer licks, she took the tip in her mouth. She was putting it deeper gradually. Her tongue was working pretty good and when she moaned, the vibrations were send all over Ymir's body. This sent her to her limits and she almost came. She wanted it to last longer so she tried her best to prolong the moment of her ecstasy. Ymir didn't even notice when she put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. Thanks god it wasn't her head because she would force her to move. She shivered at the thought of it because Christa would probably choke and it would kill all the mood.

Then the smaller girl started moving her head quicker and sucking more intensively. Ymir gasped loudly and came inside her mouth. Surprisingly, Christa swallowed it but the small stream of liquid was running down from the corner of her lips. The brunette leaned down and kissed her passionately, cleaning her mouth and tasting herself on the other's girl lips. Then she pulled away and smiled. _"I never knew this side of you, Christa"_ she said with a sadistic smirk.

The blonde looked away, face beet red, and mumbled _"I better go back. I don't want Historia to get curious"_. Ymir felt guilty when the blonde mentioned about her sibling. It looked like she chose Christa but it was a damn accident. She didn't mean to chose between them. But shit happened and now she had to clean this mess. _"Christa, thanks for what you've done but…" _

"_I know, you still don't wanna choose. It's okay, I just wanted to know if you have desires for me. Don't tell you don't"_. The taller girl nodded. That was all she could do, because right after these words Christa left the bathroom. Ymir stood there for a few minutes and then she started stripping. When she had all clothes taken off, she jumped under the shower. Hot water helped her to relax. She calmed down, for the second time this day, and enjoyed the moments of peace.

When she finished, she brushed her teeth and went to her bedroom. She put on her night boxers and t-shirt. Finally, she could lie down on the bed. Her eyes were closing but then she felt the pressure in her bladder. Of course she forgot about something. Little irritated, she stood up and went to bathroom again. When she came back, she lied down again and closed her eyes. She couldn't think about anything else but Christa. Her stupid brain reminded her of her touch and this delicious moan. Fuck it, she hardened again. No way, she decided to ignore it and try to fall asleep.

"_Damn, Christa, what have we done"_ she murmured. Suddenly she felt a touch on her back. She turned around and saw the blonde lying in her bed. _"So you were thinking about Christa, huh?"_. Historia moved closer to Ymir and ran her fingers over the freckled woman's torso. She also brushed her knee against Ymir's crotch. _"You're even hard for her? What a shame…"_ It was dark but Ymir knew the blonde's eyes were sad just like her voice. _"Historia, it's not like that…"_

"_But she won. You want her." _ Ymir got angry about that comment. _"Listen, I don't want to be treated like a prize in a fucking game. All the time you two are trying to seduce me but you don't even ask me about my opinion. And, if you want to know, I want you just as much as I want Christa" _ after that the brunette took Historia's head in hands and kissed her with all her will. They broke the kiss to have some air and then their lips crushed again. She tasted so sweet, so good. It was addictive. Ymir crawled on the top of the blonde. They took off their t-shirts and remained topless. The freckled woman glanced at the hot body beneath her. This pale skin, those deep, blue eyes. And that firm breasts, just begging to be touched.

Was it right? Of course not. But, on the other side, Christa had a chance. It would be unfair if Ymir didn't give the one to Historia. Okay, maybe it was just an excuse to touch her, but it wasn't that bad. Ymir grabbed the blonde's breasts and squeezed them lightly. The smaller girl gasped and shuddered under Ymir's touch. When the brunette lowered her head to suck her nipple Historia whined and scratched Ymir's back. The blonde felt Ymir's satisfied smirk on her skin. Yeah, Ymir was proud that she could make Historia want her so much.

After a while, her lips abandoned Historia's nipple and started kissing her jawline, then sucking on her neck. The blonde couldn't resist and moaned. It turned Ymir on even more. Her hands began roaming through the smaller girl's body. She wanted to touch every inch of her. Finally, she found the way to slip one of her hands into Historia's shorts. Historia growled urgently. She wanted it. Ymir moved her lips to the other girl's ones to kiss her passionately again and started rubbing her hand through the blonde's soaked panties.

Historia moaned again and bucked to strengthen the sensation. Ymir realized that the girl was really hot and bothered so she decided to end the foreplay. She took off Historia's panties and gently pushed one finger inside her. After few thrusts she added a second finger. Then she started pulling them in and out in a regular pace. The blonde's moans were growing louder and louder. She had to bite her hand to quiet them down. With every thrust she was closing her eyes and making the blissful face that Ymir could watch all over again.

Ymir went down Historia's body and started sucking the smaller girl's clit. With Ymir's mouth on this sensitive point and fingers inside of her, Historia was getting close. The brunette felt it when the smaller girl's walls started tightening around her fingers. She started sucking harder and thrusting faster to fully satisfy Historia. The blonde let out a long moan calling her friend's name and came. Ymir helped her to prolong her orgasm. Then she pulled her fingers out of Historia, licking them off. She smiled and kissed the blonde. _"You taste good, ya know?" _

Historia blushed on this comment and kissed Ymir in reply. After few minutes she stood up and dressed up leaving the brunette in bed. She smiled genuinely and said _"So I guess you haven't decided yet?" _Ymir shook her head and mumbled 'goodnight' to Historia who was coming out of the bedroom. Suddenly she felt so tired that she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Just before that she thought _Maybe I don't wanna choose only one?_


End file.
